First Love Academy
by Mekuto
Summary: Inesperado y repentino; llega sin previo aviso y en lugares tan comunes como en la secundaria. Pero de alguna forma alcanza a ser el más sincero y profundo sentimiento que puedas llegar a sentir en tu vida… de eso no hay duda "¿Quién crees resultó vencedor?" [One-shot] ¡Regalo para Lillianne!


_First Love Academy School of true Love_

* * *

Inesperado y repentino; llega sin previo aviso y en lugares tan comunes como en la secundaria. Pero de alguna forma alcanza a ser el más sincero y profundo sentimiento que puedas llegar a sentir en tu vida… de eso no hay duda "¿Quién crees resultó vencedor~?" [One-shot] ¡Regalo para Lillianne! (Disculpa la falta de experiencia)

"Ni estudios, ni deportes…

¿Se puede llegar a ser más miserable? lo patético en el diccionario tiene pegada una foto mía al lado"

Suspiró audiblemente sin importarle si lo escuchaban o no, al parecer su cabeza no estaba del todo en la escuela. Varias personas, incluyendo el alumnado y el personal de servicio, lo tomaban por loco, pues no era común encontrarse con un joven que de vez en cuando hablaba solo y se golpeaba la cabeza en señal de desesperación, sip… El chico era extraño.

"Tampoco soy bueno si se trataba de enamorarme. No, porque justamente me he enamorado de la presidenta de la clase"

Tomo sus útiles y se sentó en una de las butacas con intenciones de usar sus materiales escolares.

"He decidido escribirle una carta para al menos confesarle lo que siento… pero terminó en siete mil cien cartas de amor y todas horribles"

Vio entre el montón que se había acumulado durante esas últimas horas una carta que resaltaba de entre las demas y no iba tan cargada como el resto, decidió tomarla.

"Veo que una no es tan mala pero… aun así no soy capaz de dársela, quizás meditándolo un poco encuentre la manera de entregársela"

Salió a los pasillos de la institución pensando y cavilando sobre cómo hacer de esa primera confesión algo ideal, repentino y difícil de olvidar.

"¿Qué más da? No podre dársela hoy, a lo mejor ya hasta se fue a su casa…"

Casualmente se asomo el Rey de Roma.

"Nop, ahí va"

"¡Pero qué hago! ¡No puedo dejar que me vea!... Quizás detrás de esta columna no pueda verme"

– ¡Hey! ¿Qué se supone que haces escondido?– "la he subestimado"– Deberías estar en clase, no puedes estar fuera durante el periodo escolar.

– E-etto yo s-solo…

– Si tienes problemas conmigo, entonces dímelo– demandó con su típica voz autoritaria

– E-ehh n-no… o no, e-etto… ¡Solo veía lo precioso del tiempo hoy!– "¿Por quién me toma este chico?"– Que bueno que es otro pacífico día– rió nerviosamente rascándose la nuca con una de sus manos y desviando su vista al gran ventanal del corredor dejando ver lo que no quería dejar ver.

– ¿Por qué tiemblas tanto?– eso tenso de inmediato al rubio– Por cierto ¿Qué es eso que escondes?

– ¡N-nada! ¡Nada, n-no es nada, nada!– "¡No puedo entregársela ahora!"

– ¡Muéstramelo!– ordenó tratando de tomarlo pero el rubio simplemente salió corriendo con la carta entre las dos manos– ¡Hey!

– ¡NO!– grito a lo lejos.

La rubia quedo procesando la situación para llegar a la simple conclusión.

"Ese chico es muy extraño"

"No importa, tengo asuntos que atender. No puedo permitirme perder el tiempo"

Se marcho en dirección opuesta al del rubio con destino a salón de deberes para poder terminar los trabajos aplazados.

* * *

3-B

"Esto es injusto"

"El comité estudiantil tiene como mil miembros y le dejan el trabajo sucio a una sola persona"

Al parecer esa tarde tenía una cita muy especial. Sip… Solo ella y un montón de hojas mugrientas, nada mejor en una tarde de verano ¿No les parece?

Se sentó con desgano en el lugar del profesor, viendo con cierto rencor la pila de papeles sobre la mesa, dejando caer su cara golpeándola con la misma, sin duda odiaba el papeleo.

"Estúpido papeleo"

– ¿Qué hay chiquita?– preguntó coqueto apoyado del marco de la puerta.

– Deberías tener más respeto– dijo indignada.

– Supongo que no comprendes mi carisma, sin duda es algo que tengo de sobra– alardeó con un tono muy raro de voz.

– Tú debes ser Megpoid ¿no?

– Por supuesto _my lady, _me alaga que conozcas sobre mi– dijo sacando una rosa– Soy conocido entre la multitud femenina por mi exquisita apreciación de la moda y buenos gustos, no hay consumidor BayBade más fiel que mi persona.

– ¿BayBade?– pregunto extrañada– ¿Cómo se come eso?– El peliverde soltó una carcajada.

– Querida, tu sentido del humor me fascina– guiñó uno de sus ojos con la rosa en su boca.

– Por cierto, durante el periodo escolar no pongas flores en tu boca– ordenó.

El solo la ignoró – El domingo ¿Qué te parece salir conmigo?

"Que aventado" – Por si aun no te has fijado…–señalo las hojas en el escritorio– Tengo asuntos de los cuales preocuparme, quizás la próxima– rechazo amablemente.

– Pequeña gatita, no temas de mi perfección– dijo él– La única amenaza que llegase a interrumpir sería la de las chicas celosas, nada más.

– Alardeas mucho tu confianza y optimismo, carecen de total fundamento, sin embargo admiro eso de ti– dijo sonriéndole– Ya se va haciendo hora de que vayas a casa.– más que un aviso fue una orden.

"Esa era mi oportunidad y la he desperdiciado"

Suspiró derrotado.

"Después de todo el tiempo que invertí en todas las cartas… Tal vez jamás se la entregue"

Iba en dirección a la salida con la mirada perdida en las baldosas del suelo, pero al levantar la mirada algo capto su atención, por el rabillo del ojo noto la presencia de dos personas en uno de los salones desérticos, lo que le pareció extraño ya que habían culminado las clases por ese día y las instalaciones de la academia se encontraban desoladas por lo que decidió ver de quienes se trataban.

Se asomó por la abertura que formaba la puerta a medio cerrar y encontró al amor de su vida charlado con su amigo de la infancia y ahora la persona que menos toleraba en el planeta.

Claramente tenía que hacer algo rápido, pero en ese momento no podía hacer más que verlos desde su posición actual. El peliverde lo notó y quiso aprovechar la oportunidad, él sabía que el rubio compartía los mismos sentimientos que él y hacia la misma persona, así que ¿Por qué no recibir puntos extras?

– ¿Pero a quien tenemos aquí?– la rubia le miro algo extrañada por su cambio repentino de tema y al mirar todo el salón pudo ver al mismo chico de esa mañana, el peliverde sonreía para sus adentros victoriosos pues su meta era dejarlo mal frente a ella– Él es un viejo amigo de la infancia, es algo torpe– susurro lo último– Estas interrumpiendo una charla, ¿si no te importa…?

"Esto va mal, no quiero quedar como el tímido esta vez"

– ¡P-presidenta! Esta carta… léala por favor!– le extendió el sobre con la carta dentro y corrió inmediatamente a cubrirse el rostro con las manos.

La chica la tomo y la abrió, y la leyó bajo la mirada atenta del Megpoid.

"_Cuando tu suave cabello, es balanceado por el viento…_

_Mi corazón se acelera y pierde su ritmo_

_Etcétera…"_

– Es cuestionable tu talento literario pero, seguro ella me elegirá a mi ¿No es cierto?– dijo extendiéndole la rosa, en ese momento ella se encontraba sorprendida y no sabía que responder, estaba en su propio dilema.

– E-etto, no sé qué decir, ambos me han tomado desprevenida– dijo sonrojada, ambos chicos miraban expectantes alguna respuesta de la presidenta– Y mi decisión b-bueno… no sé– dió la espalda a los dos chicos dando unos cuantos pasos– Pero desde esta mañana he tenido en mente…

_Tontos días de complot como estos, los buenos momentos en compañía y las aspiraciones para el futuro que no se despegaban del suelo hacían que anhelara el porvenir y el nunca acabar de los días en la escuela_.

– Ya se va haciendo hora de que vayan a casa– dijo volteando a encararlos, el dúo noto la nostalgia voz y sus ojos soñadores, percatándose de lo linda que se veía con el atardecer de fondo y la ciudad de testigo, todo bien hasta que alguien abrió la boca.

– Pero…

– ¿¡Que no entienden que es una orden!? ¡Largo!– la belleza que le proporcionaba el atardecer y su tierna figura sobre el ventanal se habían esfumado en un dos por tres, tal vez todo lo bueno tenga un final.

Siguio detrás del peliverde, quien ya se había ido, pero él, antes siquiera de tocar la salida sintió la manga de su uniforme siendo jalada, así que volteó – K-kagamine-kun, sobre la carta…– en ese momento sintió tener un paro cardiaco al ver de quien se trataba y el asunto a discutir, su calor disperso se había puesto de acuerdo para darle color a sus mofletes, acumulándose en la zona de las mejillas.

– ¿S-si?– fue lo único que atinó a decir.

– Realmente me conmovió, me pareció un encanto simple digno de ti– al parecer ella no se encontraba mejor que él, estaba igual o más sonrojada, pero eso no era impedimento para decirle lo que opinaba– ¿T-te gustaría almorzar mañana juntos?

Obvia fue la respuesta… ¿O tal vez no?

¿Podrías considerar tú un desmayo como un "si"?

En fin, la oferta si fue aceptada y se la pasaron mejor de lo que se pensaba. Y en esta parte…

¿Quién crees resultó vencedor~?

..::Fin::..

* * *

¡Feliz Cumpleaños Lillianne-sama!

¡Buenos deseos de corazón y que cumplas 7100 años más xD!

Admito salió corto (mal hecho y de más), pero tenía el tiempo limitado, gomen

Algo remodelado al final ya que al fin y al cabo tenía que ser RinxLen obvio…

Da igual ¡Disfrútalo! Y ¡Disfrútenlo!

Mekuto-chi


End file.
